<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting 25 Years by WildMoonFiction4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042694">Waiting 25 Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever'>WildMoonFiction4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay, Kissing, Love, Luke and Reggie, M/M, Sex mentioned, Waiting, leggie, make out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie confesses his feelings for Luke who amazingly feels the same way<br/>The boys have literally waited 25 years to come clean to each other but now it's perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting 25 Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reggie was trying to fight his feelings for Luke so he was in garage after they performed Edge Of Great. Luke poofed into the garage surprising Reggie who jumped slightly but was happy to see Luke. “Hey Reg, I was wondering what happened you left early are you ok? ” Reg didn’t know how to answer he sat down on the couch playing with his leather jacket zipper. </p><p>“I’m good Luke, I just had some things on my mind sorry didn’t mean to worry you.” Luke noticed Reg wasn’t looking at him so Luke walked to Reg sitting down beside him. </p><p>“Talk to me Reg, I know something bothering you we tell each other everything don’t we?” It was true even way back before they died the boys always told each other everything no matter how hard it was.</p><p>Reggie couldn’t hold his feelings in any more so looking at Luke who got startled moving back slightly Reg blurted it out. “Luke, I have to tell something it’s hard but I just have to I’m sorry if this ruins our friendship.” Luke put a hand on Reggie’s leg in a comforting way urging Reggie to tell him. </p><p>“Luke, God why is this so hard here goes I have feelings for you. I understand if you don’t like me back, but I have to tell you I’m in love with you.” Luke felt hot and excited that his best friend was in love with him. Luke felt the same way about Reggie all of a sudden his emotions started coming to the surface, years of holding everything in he started crying tears of joy.</p><p>“Don’t cry Luke, I’m sorry please I shouldn't have said it.” Reggie took Luke’s tears the wrong way he stood up but Luke pulled him back down holding onto Reg’s white shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Reg it’s not sad tears, you don’t have to be sorry. Reg for literally years, I’ve been in love with you too.” Reggie smiled he felt like his heart could explode he was so happy that Luke felt the same way.</p><p>“God! Luke, I was so scared you didn’t like me back. I was so jealous when you sang with Julie at the mic tonight.” Luke frowned feeling guilty as he had chemistry with Julie but only when they sang together. She was like a sister to him Julie told Luke that she liked Flynn, which was cool Luke was happy for her.</p><p>“Julie and I are just friends, she likes someone else. I’m sorry I made you jealous when I sing, I just go with what I’m feeling.” Reggie understood glancing at Luke getting much closer Reg felt his heart start to pound loudly he swore Luke could hear it. </p><p>“Reg I was wondering, maybe if I could kiss you?” Reggie said yes but jumping into action he kissed Luke first. Luke felt a moan escape him feeling Reg put more pressure on the kiss. Luke wanted to show Reg he still had some tricks so he ran his tongue along Reggie’s bottom lip. Reggies breathe hitched opening his mouth slightly which Luke used it to gain entry sliding his tongue in. </p><p>“God Luke you really do have the game, but I want more please.” Luke liked Reggie asking for more it turned him on so Reg, circled his tongue with Luke’s as he pushed Luke down on the couch.</p><p>“You know I’ve had to 25 years for this Luke Patterson, are you sure this is what you want?” Luke couldn’t help but smile Reggie kissed him once again as he waited for a reply to his question.</p><p>“Reg, I’m sorry for making you wait. But now we have a lifetime, to be together will you be my boyfriend?” Reggie was being to unravel Luke’s words always got to him Luke had a way of making him feel loved which meant the world to him. </p><p>“I thought you never ask, 100% yes you dork.” They both laughed while kissing and starting to take off each other's clothes falling easy into motion the rest of the night a blur.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all </p><p>It's late so I had this idea come into my mind I love the thought of Luke and Reggie who knows lol<br/>I'm so hoping we get a season two of Julie and the Phantoms #leggie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>